


It's a Pirate thing.

by Lleeder17



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleeder17/pseuds/Lleeder17
Summary: After Loki's brush with death at the hands of Thanos, He manages to rip open a portal in time and plunges himself, Thor and Banner into the world of Assassin's Creed to fight along side Pirate and Master Assassin Edward Kenway and his companions. There will be murder, scandal, prostitutes, and rum involved- plus friendship to last a lifetime, or two in some cases.





	It's a Pirate thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi fandom fanfiction. I hope I do it and all the characters justice. Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> I'll be updating the fic as I finish chapters, so please keep an eye out. Thanks guys!

A startled gasp ripped out of Loki's lungs, his eyes blown wide, failing to adjust to the dim light surrounding him. The floorboards creaking with each new slap of waves against its side. "I'm on a boat," he spoke, his voice cracking from the dryness in his mouth. Everything still around him but his pounding heart and the quiet clink of glass bottles.  
Loki slowly shifted his back against a crate of sloshing liquid, inhaling the musty air around him before subconsciously lifting his hands to his throat to where just some time ago a walking purple blasphemy had wrapped his. His breath hitching as his fingers traced the soft welts on his skin. Tears welled up in his eyes. He'd escaped, Barely, by ripping a hole in time and pulling himself, his brother- and hopefully Banner, too, through the portal.  
"It's a ship." A sharp tone called out at him, one just beyond his sight- studying him.  
Loki's settled his eyes in the direction of the intrusion, welcoming the distraction, his muscles tensing as he slowly willed himself off the floor and to his feet, His legs still weak from slumber. He Steadied himself on a nearby crate allowing it to support his weight before planting his feet more firmly on the ground. "I didn't feel you when I woke." Loki said straightening his stance and turning to focus his eyes on the silhouette that had approached him.  
"You've been unconscious in my hold for three days." The man said matter of factly before stepping into the dim light blocking any escape Loki may have sought. The man's face never betraying his real emotions. "And it's bad luck to wake a fella from his beauty sleep."  
"Ah yes. Beauty sleep." Loki scoffed as he raised both hands to push strands of raven colored hair behind his ears and using it as a distraction to look over the other man from where he stood. A human it seemed, his expression curious. He carried no visible weapons, and his clothing was strange to Loki. It consisted of a white and blue robe with a hood, without sleeves, over a loose white shirt. The shirt sleeves were tucked into elbow-length black gloves. Terra-cotta colored leather padded his shoulders and made up the arm guards that protected his upper arms.  
Loki flitted over the scar on his right cheek taking in the way it curved back and under his blonde hair, letting out an uncalled for, yet appreciative 'hmm' before realizing he was gawking at the man, A sly smile painting itself on his face. "Well here we are- my hands bound. Yet, you don't seem the man to mind such things. Are you intending to act on it or would you rather watch? " His tone hitched a bit at the end, calling his bluff. Not the best way to get the man talking but still had a desired affect.  
"Actually," the blonde spoke up again, dropping his gaze to the floor, feigning bashfulness. "I was going to welcome you aboard the Jackdaw," The man said smirking, before meeting Loki's gaze once more. His eyes seemed to shimmer even in the dark hold. "but I'd much rather you enlighten me on your little tumble from earlier."  
Loki huffed. "Take these bindings off and I'll show you a real tumble."  
"Oh, that I am sure of." The other man said cocking his head. "Just tell me of your fall and you get your freedom- it's not that hard, mate." Whatever smirk the man had had since been replaced by a weary frown.  
"I don't trust you, and i certainly don't trust your word." Loki snickered, looking away before turning to set his bound hands atop a half opened crate and leaning forward to peer inside its open top. Bottles from what he could gather, filled with a brown-gold liquid, Rum likely. He continued letting his eyes roam about the darkened hold, taking in his options.  
"You really should keep this place better lit. The dark is bad for human eyes." Loki murmured as he continued scrutinizing the large amount of exotic spices and sugar that sat on the tops of most of the crates. 'It's a real mess."  
The blonde let out sigh, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, clearly becoming less than interested in Loki's Critiquing. "Aye. Perhaps I should leave you here to wallow in it."  
Loki spared another glance his way. "Human."  
"Edward."  
"Human, I-"  
"Or Kenway. Whichever you prefer."  
Loki narrowed his eyes, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Very well. Edward." he spoke slowly letting the man's name roll off his tongue, feeling unusual and foreign. "If you must know- I fell."  
Loki smirked upon seeing Edward's obvious annoyance at such a short explanation.  
"Fell?"  
"Yes. Do none of you humans know how to listen?" Loki hissed.  
Edward raised his eyebrows at the sharp change in Loki's voice. "From where?"  
"A portal."  
"A What?"  
"That's unimportant. Just know, I opened it." Loki looked at him. Edward's face betraying the lack of faith in his words. "It rather obvious I'm not from here."  
"I've noticed." Edward raised an eyebrow expecting more out of the dark haired man but upon receiving nothing exhaled before slowly taking a well placed step in Loki's direction, motioning with his head for Loki to move away from the crate he was propped against. "This has been.. very enlightening."  
Loki eyed him a moment before taking his queue to step around him. Admiring the man's broad shoulders and the way his golden hair tied in back, perfectly placed at the back of his skull, allowing shorter strands to fall forward and frame his face. His scent unlike that of other humans- the ocean seemed to whispered off the man's tan skin, burning gunpowder lit the fire in his eyes, and rum on his breath teasing him with every sigh he made. He barely made out the rustle of chains holding him to the floor being released over the lust in his head. Only to snap out of it when a hand roughly gripped the collar of his armor and nudged him forward.  
"Lets go, then." Edward's tone sounded more gruff than before, His impatience beginning to show. "I fancy some fresh air, yeah."  
Loki didn't protest the hand at his back, just began stepping. Each footfall being counted for future reference as they strolled through the hold dodging more crates- many of which were open and missing rows of bottles. More rum it seemed. After a few more minutes of counting Edward gave his collar a tug stopping him in his tracks, then released it all together. He froze in position listening to Edward's careful steps away from him before feeling a small tug at his wrists. "Ah, The chain. Of course you didn't trust me enough to leave me standing"  
"Be not a fool, yeah? Now walk."  
Loki did as told, moving his feet in the direction of the tug experience just moments before. "What are you so worried about? Sneaking? Taking me to your chambers? Because I'll be damned if-"  
"Stop talking." Edward hissed at him tugging his 'leash' before opening the door nearest them and allowing light to stream inside illuminating part of the hold and unveiling more crates. "Now move." Loki felt the presence of Edward's hand reclaiming his grip at his neck, along with sharp shove toward the open doorway.  
Loki chuckled before plastering the most innocent smile he could muster on his face. "That was uncalled for."  
"Quiet."  
"Oh, I think I'd quite like for you to make me." Loki nearly laughed out at the look of displeasure on Edward's face when he whipped him around to face him once more. "Well now, Aren't you just a sight for sore eyes?"  
"I fear I may have take you up on that offer." Edward said before ghosting his fingertips along the sides of Loki's neck, and stopping at his collar again before gripping it tightly once more.  
"Oh? What Offer?" Loki blinked, a condescending look spreading across his face. His green eyes staying locked on Edward's, taking in the way black eyeliner enhanced the fire in Edward's eyes and relishing the slight twist at his collar before being tugged so close he could almost taste the rum on Edward's breath- His eyes glowing like sapphires incased in moonlight.  
"Making you."  
Loki eyed him smugly, chin tilting slightly up so he could smirk down at Edward, completely unprepared for the shove to his chest that sent him sprawling onto his back in the broad daylight. Loki released a surprised laugh from his position on the ground, before lifting himself to his knees and giving the deck, and what he could only assume was Edward's crew, a once over, before refocusing on Edward's approaching form.  
"Stay back lads." Edward's crew seem to stop at his words, but stayed at full attention, hand's on their cutlasses. Most of the men wore khaki pants that seemed just the right amount of snug and either blue vests or white t-shirts. Multiple people of color standing amongst the more fair skinned.  
"Just like dogs," Loki sneered while turning his head in both directions to take in what he could gather of his surroundings. Open ocean lay to the sides of the boat, just beyond Edward's crew- it seemed his only way to survive was yielding or jumping to a possibly watery death.  
"Stay on you're knees- it suits a pretty boy like yourself." Edward huffed at him as he walked passed, carelessly allowing Loki the chance to wrap the slack end of his binding around his neck and pull him into his chest.  
Loki chuckled against Edward's back, his eyes trained on his crew which waited for their next command. "Not the best word choice, naive."  
Edward gasped at the sudden pressure, reaching for the chain and but instead caught the top of Loki's hand, digging his nails into the soft flesh and willing them both backward and forcing Loki into the wall behind them. The impact causing the chain to tighten ever so slightly cutting off more of his oxygen.  
"I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard." The Trickster growled into his ear, tightening the chain farther. "I kneel for no man, especially one as weak as you." A smug smile playing at his lips from feeling Edward's trembling body against him. "Now yield."  
"No." Edward choked out against the chain at his throat, still pulling ragged breaths into his lungs, managing to gather just enough air to push Loki farther into the wall before unsheathing a hidden blade from his guantlet and shoving it into Loki's thigh.  
A startled gasp escaped from the taller man's throat, his hands loosening the chain's grip on Edward's throat. "Now, now, human. That isn't fair." Loki grunted through clinched teeth, struggling to regain his composure and grasp on Edward.  
"I never said anything of being fair." Edward shot back before stomping the heel of his boot into the top of Loki's foot, granting him enough wiggle room to elbow Loki out of arms reach and bounce free of the chain around his neck.  
"Making friends all over, aren't ya, Kenway?" A much more feminine male voice called from across the deck, the soft foot steps a dead giveaway of the owners direction. "Barely know the man's name and already trying to throw him overboard."  
"Go away, Kidd" Edward panted, a annoyed tone hinting in his voice, his eyes never leaving Loki. His fingers idly tracing the newly formed welts and scratches at his neck.  
Loki slouched against the ship's outside rail, hand covering the oozing mess on his thigh. His eyes still focused on the gauntlet attached to Edward's arm- he hadn't been prepared for such an efficient and well hidden weapon, not for this timeline. An ignorant calculation on his part. He lifted his gaze just in time to see the other man slinking towards Edward. His hair too was pulled back from his shoulders, a crimson bandanna tied amongst it, holding smaller strands in place and allowing others to flow loosely against his child-like face. Something strange about the way the man's hips swayed while walking, but he couldn't place it.  
"Go away, Kidd." Edward huffed still catching his breath before looking at the man-child's face. Uninterest apparent in his voice.  
"Stabbing someone is not the best way to start a relationship, Kenway." the boy said observing Loki slightly, before giving them both a look that scream of being judged. "Also not the greatest introduction wrapping a chain around someone's neck, Greenie" the boy snarked at Loki before turning back to Edward. "You need more allies, Edward, Especially ones powerful enough to fall from the sky and survive- not more walls and obstacles. Now give me the key, I'm releasing him." The boy reached his hand forward, while placing the other hand at his hip. Another feminine gesture.  
"And why exactly would you do that?"  
"Did you not hear me just now, Kenway?" The boy sighed.  
"Aye." Edward spared a glance at Loki before hesitantly reaching to pull a small silver key from the necklace around his neck and dropping it in the kid's hand. "This one is on you, Kidd."  
"Thank you, Kenway." the kid muttered softly giving a sheepish grin and turning to walk towards Loki who stood hunched over his thigh, with most of his weight pressed to the outside rail for support. A hesitant Edward followed near by. "The name is James, Kidd if you prefer."  
Loki didn't speak but watched his every move- even the man's speech was different. How very interesting.  
"My apologies for Kenway. That dungby wouldn't know an opportunity if it bit him in the arse." he said reaching for the lock on Loki's binding, twisting in the key and allowing the shackles to fall to the deck. The kid seemed perfectly content regardless of Loki's being an unknown or maybe he just didn't see the threat he posed. Typical human.  
Loki gave him grateful nod before returning his attention to thigh, his Seidr still too weak to seal the seeping wound.  
James squatted in front of Loki, trying to get a better look at the wound but not reaching out to touch him. A warning strike it seemed, the wound somwhat superficial. A few inches deep- stitches would be required, clean bandages, too.  
"I'll need to see a healer." Loki finally spoke up. "Unless you have the supplies on hand.. I haven't the energy to heal it myself."  
Both of the humans glanced at each other at his words but didn't speak, just accepted it.  
"Very well. Gimme your arm. It's a good trek into town." The boy's mocha eyes refocused on Loki face before he moved to untie the red bandanna in his hair and leaned forward to fasten it around Loki's thigh, earning a sharp hiss from the man.  
Loki allowed their assistance without much resistance, lifting his arms and securing both- one around James, the other around Edward- before being pulled to his feet once more. They set a slow but steady pace as they departed the Jackdaw and stepped onto the docks. Merchant ships and supplies littering most of the walk ways- again more sugar and rum. It also seemed he was wrong about being trapped on the ship, another miscalculation on his part.  
He leaned into Edward, who didn't seem to notice the extra weight- for a shorter fellow he was rather stocky or maybe it was the armor adding to the man. His blue eyes stayed focused ahead, avoiding eye contact with Loki who seemed set on watching his every move. "Sorry bout' yer leg."  
"Hmmm?"  
"I never had any intention of harming you." Edward's spoke in a hushed tone.  
"Nor I, you." Loki nearly whispered dropping his head and dragging his feet out of exhaustion, not realizing how much energy he'd exerted against Edward. Darkness eased its way into his vision, forcing his body to weigh heavily into the other men for support, only making it a few more steps through sand before silence set in.  
"We'll be here when you wake, mate."


End file.
